


Strong Medicine

by J_Flattermann



Series: Gus & Woodrow [6]
Category: Comanche Moon (TV), Lonesome Dove (US)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 21:47:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2556908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Flattermann/pseuds/J_Flattermann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title: Strong Medicine<br/>Author:<br/>Posting to<br/>Fandom: Comanche Moon<br/>Cathegory: Woodrow Call, Augustus “Gus” McCrae<br/>Rating: G<br/>Disclaimer: Pure Fiction. Characters belong to Larry McMurtry not mine. No copyright infringement intended.</p><p>First posted: May 2012</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strong Medicine

[](http://pics.livejournal.com/j_flattermann/pic/002s81ad/) [](http://pics.livejournal.com/j_flattermann/pic/002shaf8/)

 

 

“Darn gnats! Darn swamp! Darn governor! Darn Inish Scull!” Gus wouldn’t stop cussing as he aproached Woodrow who was on look-out.

 

As was Gus, who was supposed to watch-out from across to Woodrow’s position.

 

“Darn you, Woodrow. Why is it that these darn ‘sqitos are not pestering you?” Gus crouched next to Woodrow but then jumped up “Madre de dios, Woodrow. You stink!” He hollered and dashed off in the opposite direction.

 

Woodrow grinned and murmured: “Need to thank Famous Shoes for the Kickapoo gnat medicine. Very strong medicine indeed. Keeps even idle palav’ring rangers away.” He couldn't help chuckling.


End file.
